Bowman Gray School of Medicine of Wake Forest University was approved for membership in the Gynecologic Oncology Group in June 1976. Cooperative action of the Sections of Gynecologic Oncology, Radiation Therapy, and Medical Oncology promoted an interdisciplinary approach to investigate the therapeutic regimens under study by the Gynecologic Oncology Group in order to determine the best treatment for patients presenting with gynecologic malignancies. In the first few months of participation, nine Gynecologic Oncology Group protocols were activated and 37 patients entered into protocol studies. During this time 173 patients were registered at this institution with gynecologic malignancies. Anticipated funding for 1977-1978 will allow for greater participation in nearly all active Gynecologic Oncology Group protocols which are described in the Group Chairman's grant application for the Gynecologic Oncology Group. It is anticipated that with full funding, 150 to 200 patients will be entered on protocol studies. The gynecologic oncologists, medical oncologists, and radiation therapists from Bowman Gray will continue to participate in the development of protocols for groupwide study and pilot studies as well as active participation in Site and Modality Committees. Correlative areas of oncologic research will include extensive immune monitoring and development of immunotherapy protocols. The capability will be developed for extensive hormone assays and hormone receptor studies in patients presenting with gynecologic malignancies.